onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20160210230610/@comment-109.14.29.192-20160225100049
Jack: What are you thinking!? ----That I'm dead!? Minion: No!! How outrageous!! That you're alive!! Jack-sama!!! Jack: ............ Kin'emon: Everyone, thank you so much...all of you!!! Moreover, ... Kin’emon removes his clothing and shows the tattoes on his back. Kin’emon, “ At least this” What appears is a Kogetsu family inscriptiuon Minks,”!!” Cicilian, ”Indeed!!” “______ and Master Raizo’s same Kogetsu inscription!!” Luffy, “kozuki” Franky “To think they had ties together….” Usopp” I was totally prepared to clash with the Minks Jesus” Robin”It is what it is, at least we don’t have the right to say anything….” Nami” They just now said the cat and dog also have family inscriptions. They must have ties that are very deep further then we imagine.” Kinem’on puts his clothes back on. “Inuarashi!! Nekomamushi!! I am surprised to see you guys still surviving here” Inuarashi” Almost died I relied on those words to stay and wait here” Nekomamushi” Yeah!! I knew I would be able to meet you guys again someday” Inarashi draws his sword “ Hey monster cat!! Do you not see that I am talking to Kin’emon right now!!” Nekomamushi, “ Huh? “ Nekomamushi draws his spear, and the Minks start to cause commotion. “Please wait both of you!! Some very important people to us have just come…” Inuarashi, “ You guys are trash, disappear” Nekomamsuhi” No you!!” Momonusuke then screams. Momo “ Stop fighting!! Inuarashi!! Nekomamushi!!” Dog&Cat “ !?” Momo” You two were so friendly before, why have you suddenly started to want to fight each other on the verge of killing each other!!” Inuarashi” Well that’s because…” Momo “ I will not forgive anymore fighting between you two!!” “If it’s because of my father’s problems that’s hogwash!! If he saw you two, he would be severely disappointed!!” Inuarashi and Neko appears to have some heavy expressions. Inuarashi” …..!” Neko… “ Your Majesty oden…..” Nami”Momo?” Luffy”?” Usopp” Your father….Kine’mon is right there isn’t he” Suddenly neko and inuarashi bow down. Inuarashi” Sorry to cause you inconvenience!!!” Nekomaushi “ Momonosuke!! I am embarrassed!!” “Your right!!” The three musketeers are surprised “What!!” “_______!!?” “To think master would bow his head…!!” That kid must be…..” Kine’mon” Majesty Momonosuke is the correct way to address him!!” Everyone “!!?” Kin’emon” Please forgive me for also keeping this before you guys!!” Luffy crew”!!” Kine’mon” The truth is Momo and I are not father and son!!” Luffy crew” WHAT!!???” Kine’mon” What appears before you is Wano country “九里"が大大名!! " Kougetsu Oden majesty’s _____. Kougetsu Momonosuke Majesty de gozaru!!” “Kougetsu’s bloodline!! Oden master’s son!!” “That I did not see!!” Franky” So your someone important ay momo” Robin(Makes a comment on the family with probably her history knowledge…cant translate” Kine’mon “ Inuarashi and Nekomamushi are in fact our subordinate lords “ Further over Brook imagines in his head both perverted Momonosuke and Kin'emon and says "well they are somewhat alike" Summary: Momo brags about his importance and status. Luffy could careless, they fight, Momo goes to Nami and cuddles up to her. Nami tries to ask if there is a lot of treasure hidden in the castle of his father. Minks are impressed with the Kougetsu clan as it has the power to unite both cat and dog. They go over and meet Raizo, ask for him to do ninja tricks, poneglpyh bit which is on OP.